Livin' it Lovin' it
|image= |Performers=Freefonix (Band) |Album=Freefonix |Pre=We Rule The Playground |Next=Born To It }} Livin' it Lovin' it is the fourth track from the Freefonix Album and is played in numerous episodes of the Television Show. Lyrics ayyyayyayyayayayayaya yayayayayay ayayayayay (x2) I got my beat in song and im ready to go I got that top gear rocking from my head to my toe Slow down! I'm stopping traffic with my microphone I'm walking (Ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da) We're gonna head downtown, ain't no time to relax I got a rendevous and a table at Jack's Wait up, now watcha dishing, speed up, im on a mission Walking (Ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da) Go where alive Gotta taste for this life Never think twice 'Cause my heart knows whats right Livin' it lovin' it so (Livin' it lovin it oh) That's how you never get on (Livin' it lovin' it oh) Why you keep diggin' a hole (Livin' it lovin' it oh) Let's go baby let's go c'mon, let's go baby let's go c'mon I got a bag full of bones better step on the scene I got a mouth full of trouble if you know what I mean My beat is full of moves like a dancing machine I'm dancing (Ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da) You heard the sky movin' Jack's and me like I'm breaking down feelin' low like err mainly DD So what! I'm feelin' nuaghty Let's do the la-di-da-di Speaking! (Ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da) Go where alive Gotta taste for this life Never think twice 'Cause my heart knows whats right Livin' it lovin' it so (Livin' it lovin it oh) That's how you never get on (Livin' it lovin' it oh) Why you keep diggin' a hole (Livin' it lovin' it oh) Let's go baby let's go c'mon, let's go baby let's go (let's go) ayyyayyayyayayayayaya yayayayayay ayayayayay (x2) Workin' this up in the ground Com' 'n' lead back into town Better start dancin' in the streets Don't forget we're just kids that are tryna meet We're great like 12 to 12 not 95 Just stayin' alive but oh well Suit yourself and look out the window Watch the freakbone and check the bobo I'll start dancing right on the streets And I'll make it boom Watch me zoom I'll catch BB from joom to joom Yeah Pushin' this shovin' this so Livin' it lovin' it oh Pushin this shoving this so Livin' it lovin' it oh I got a bag full of bones better step on the scene I got a mouth full of trouble if you know what I mean My beat is full of moves like a dancing machine I'm dancing (Ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da) You heard the sky movin' Jack's and me like I'm breaking down feelin' low like err mainly DD So what! I'm feelin' nuaghty Let's do the la-di-da-di Speaking! Go where alive Gotta taste for this life Never think twice 'Cause my heart knows whats right Livin' it lovin' it so (Livin' it lovin it oh) That's how you never get on (Livin' it lovin' it oh) Why you keep diggin' a hole (Livin' it lovin' it oh) Let's go baby let's go c'mon, let's go baby let's go c'mon, Lets go baby let's go c'mon let's go baby let's go c'mon Lets go baby let's go (let's go) Category:Songs